


i'll take my time, for you and me (but mostly me)

by five (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-04-12 14:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five
Summary: Nyami reconnects with an old friend. It'll be a few long days before she sees her, though.(previously known as and affectionately called meatup.)
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Mimi, Nyami/Timer
Kudos: 10





	1. wednesday nite

Nyami was just getting home and comfortable on the couch, stretching to the point where it felt like her limbs would break off, but in a good, stretching yourself out way. She switched the television on, letting the noise of whatever it was left on go in one ear and out the other. Followed by more stretching, in an attempt to get comfortable. She knew she’d ruin her work clothes, which was basically a light blue business suit, complimented by a bright red tie. Sometimes glasses. It didn’t really matter at this point, though. Who cares, because this kitty doesn’t! This cat just wants to nap. Just when her eyes were giving in to her fatigue, her phone started ringing loudly. VERY LOUDLY. The ringtone being "Have a good dream" added insult to injury, because she wouldn't be having a good dream until later, when she actually was on her bed. She picked it up, yawning while she stared at the screen. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that Mimi was calling her. Swiping the phone icon, she answered excitedly.

"Hey! What's up?" Mimi's voice had changed the last time the cat had seen her, or even heard from her if she was being realistic. It was a little higher, indicating that she had started talking less. Their closeness seemed to fade away once they stopped being mascots, and even more when Nyami started dating Timer.

"Hi Nyami, it's been a while! I just wanted to call to see how you were doing with life nowadays." Life had started feeling a little less exciting now that they were older. She has a good life, with a nice house, nice job… nice boyfriend. Timer was good. He was always there when he could be, but it was hard when his clothing brand blew up all of a sudden, causing him to never be home. The video calls weren't enough anymore. The warmth was what she needed.

"Nyami?" Still on the phone. Whoops.

"Oh… uh… everything's been fine. I still sell antennas, as usual. Nothing much. What about you?" She started holding a tight grip on the couch, as if the next thing Mimi said would take a physical form and fling her to the next town. Or maybe off Pop'n World. The area grew smaller as the population grew larger. It was really cramped in here.

"Booooring. You know what you need? One of our girl nights. Are you free Friday?" The reaction was completely unexpected. Mimi must have really changed overtime. Nyami guessed real life had gotten less blurry for her. Somewhat hurt, but understanding, the cat swiped over to the calendar app. She was in a group calendar, controlled by a superior she'll never meet. No one questioned his scheduling, as it was rumored that he knew the perfect days to sell antennas. He has never been proven wrong. Especially when he didn't put Nyami to work on Friday. She felt a huge relief wash over her. Selling antennas is hard, man! Waiting a few days from now is also hard, because today was Wednesday, man!

“Yeah. I’m free. Where are we going?”

“You know that little cafe we used to hang out at?”

Memories immediately flooded Nyami’s head. Of course she did, they basically grew up together at that cafe. Going there after school, staying until the late hours chatting, just being Mimi and Nyami. It had a little library, filled with books that had content that didn’t quite fit the criteria for reading, but they were still pretty interesting. She remembered sitting right next to the rabbit, reading some cheesy love story that they both grew too invested in. It was about a girl getting fought over by some vampire and werewolf, and it made the two divided. Mimi cheered for the vampire, and Nyami thought that the werewolf was a much better partner for the girl. They would get into heated arguments over it, but they would calm down very quickly once asked to by the cafe staff. This had changed one night however, when they reached the part where the girl would choose who her partner would be. She ended up choosing the vampire, much to Mimi’s enjoyment. At that point Nyami didn’t seem to care anymore, as seeing Mimi happy made her happy.  
Mimi jumped around, saying “I told you so, I TOLD YOU SO, MAN,” but quietly so the staff wouldn’t come around. Nyami would never forget it.

However, she forgot yet again that she was still on the phone with said rabbit.

"I can't believe my Nyami lost her one and only conversational skills! Whatever shall we do now?"

"Hold on, what? Your Nyami? For your information, I belong to me, myself and I." 

"Oh? Prove it." 

"I'll do it Friday."

"It's a date then! See you, Nyami!"

"Yeah, it's - wait, no, MIMI WAIT -" She couldn't finish her response before the phone disconnected from the call. Nyami was flustered, and somewhat shocked that after all this time Mimi was still able to press her buttons, and get the exact reaction she wanted from the cat. Now she can't get back in that sleepy vibe man… everything but that feeling was coming back so quickly. She thought about calling Timer, but figured that if he wanted to talk, he could call if he wanted. Nyami's loneliness had gone elsewhere since the call. In short, she felt good. Great. She relaxed herself on the couch again, letting whatever new show rerun keep her attention until she finally did sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this is bad or anything i havent wrote in a long while  
greets to some (you know who you are!!) of the 2019 cafe gang for literally naming thsi. the meatup. and some rkh members who voiced their disapproval.  
characters will be added as they go


	2. thursday morn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for taking so long with releasing this chapter. i've picked this up and put it down so many times. some of this was written in december. some in april. most today. it wasn't proofread. if you notice any mistakes, lemme know! i look forward to finishing this in the near future. the chapter count is no longer three.

Thursday arrived very quickly. Nyami was a heavy sleeper, as expected of a cat. Her alarm went off, buzzing too loudly, and she slammed the snooze button after the first series of beeps. She didn't expect an "ow" after it.

"Jeez Nya, do you work out at the gym now or something?" Nyami could recognize that voice, but she was WAY too tired to try to figure what or who it was.

"I," she mumbled, "I carry satellites and sell antennas for a living… WAIT A MINUTE, I KNOW THAT VOICE. MZD? What the f-" 

"Shhhhh. Don't pull another news station." 

"WHAT? Nononono, I need some coffee, you are seriously not here right now. I HAVE to be dreaming now, I GOTTA GO TO WORK, YOU AREN'T HERE RIGHT NOW." She rolled off the couch onto the hardwood floor (yeah it hurt, but she got up fine), walking, no, SPRINTING out the living room to get to the kitchen.

MZD leaned back on the wall, swigging a cup of coffee that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"You like coffee now? With or without gas?"

"You act like I'm an actual housecat, I've always drank coffee!"

"Ok, I'll stop joking around. What's this I hear about you and Mimi going out tomorrow?"

"You're still joking. You know full well that's happening."

"Of course I do, because I'm God, right? Kami-sama? No dude, it's that and... everyone's talking about it." He pointed his finger guns towards the couch, where her phone was very close to being eaten by it if one were to sit on it. "Check your phone."

She grabbed it, powering on the device. It started shaking from its own vibrations, causing her to jump a tiny bit.

Holy shit, what was going on? Nyami's phone was blowing up, the notifications sounding like a ticking time bomb. She wouldn't be surprised if it actually exploded right then and there. She unlocked the phone to see hundreds of replies to some of her tweets, people congratulating her (why would she need that? Damn incels), and some questioning why and how she's still alive. Nyami could tell she unintentionally upset an entire fanbase by just kind of saying yes to an outing. 

"Tell me Nya, is your DJ so bad now?"

"I could have seen this on my own. You need to tell me, right the _**fuck**_ now, why you're in my house."

"Tone down on the language. I'm here to help. You've definitely changed a lot since I've seen you, since apparently you like coffee now." He circled around her, analyzing every last bit of her outside appearance. 

"Okay, I get a pass on this. You look like shit. We're -" He had to duck to dodge a punch from the cat, who was clearly more than fed up with his antics.

"WELL, I WONDER WHY, HUH? I'M LATE FOR WORK, AND I'VE GOT A _PUNK_ WHO DOESN'T KNOW THAT PEOPLE HAVE TO _LET_ HIM IN THEIR HOUSE TO BE CONSIDERED A FUCKIN' VISITOR. MY LIFE IS IN SHAMBLES AND I'M PRETTY SURE THERE ARE _**SEVERAL**_ GROWN MEN THAT WANT TO KILL ME FOR A CALL I DIDN'T EVEN INITIATE!" Nyami slammed her head on the couch cushions, and MZD could tell that she was so close to just bawling her eyes out. Seeing her cry was not something that he often saw, but it's a sight that he never wants to see. He rubbed her back, giving her headpats as she sniffled and sobbed. 

"I told you I was here to help, Nya. I really should have worded that better, but I'll make it up to ya, alright? Here," he pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts, "I'll call ol' Fukumimi and tell him to let you off today as well." The phone hummed, and a hello came from the other side. MZD gave the cat a few more pats before getting up to take the call.

"Yo, sales bro. Callin' in a favor, ya mind giving Nyami another day off? I'll give you some better stuff, I know that people have been eyeing those new cabs… and snack cakes with your face on them." She could hear her boss responding back… and he sounded more than happy? Well, she's never heard him before but… he sounded wonderful. Like it was impossible to get on his bad side, but it's not like she tried to in the past.

"You don't find it weird at all that people are just eating cakes shaped like your face? Man, if that were me, it'd be scary. You know how some people are - ah. Nyami. You're right, sorry. Thanks again. Oh, wait, you wanna talk to her? Alright." He walked back over to her and handed her the phone. She was wide eyed, she thought she'd never actually speak to this dude. She put the phone up to her ear, sniffling a little.

"H… hello?"

"Nyami! One of my best. I heard about what's happening tomorrow! To get a date with a superstar is amazing, I'm so proud of you!" His voice was so jolly and merry, you could call him Santa Claus. Or Fukumimi Claus? It could go either way, because his voice put her at ease. When was Mimi a superstar though? 

"Ahaha, thanks… What do you mean superstar though? Mimi's just a friend too, it's just a little friend date…"

"You're going out with the most popular idol out there! Ah… it reminds me of my first time being in love…" He sounded so excited, and you could feel his happiness through the phone. It really did feel like everyone was forgetting that she was with Timer though… and if she was being honest she almost did too. It didn't feel right. It wasn't right.

"... To the world, my wife may not be an idol, but to me she is, and that's all that matters." Ah. She missed that entire story. What a time to start paying attention though… that hit hard.

"Thank… thank you, Fukumimi-san. I'll remember what you said."

"No problem! Now you sweep that girl off her feet, you hear? I know you can do it!"

"I… I will. Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"See you!" The phone beeped, the call ending. She looked back at MZD, who was finishing off his cup of coffee. The cat ran towards him, hugging him as tight as he could. He took it with an oof, but returned it just as tight. 

"Thank you so much, M. I'm sorry for getting mad… but what am I going to do about Timer?" 

"Nyami. If he really cared about what you were doing, he would have called you when he woke up this morning. Practically everyone knows about this whole thing, so let's just call that off, and go out and get you some date clothes." His face was stern, which was unusual for this gremlin. Well, he was trying to help… but his advice, especially in relationships… she wondered if it should ever be taken. He did have a boyfriend, and that seems to be going well… so maybe just for now she'll go with it.

Just for now, she needed to relax, and go with the flow.


	3. thursday day (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (crawls out of grave) i am writing yes yes. it is taking me a long time yes yes. i proofread this no no. scared i fucked up characters yes yes. OH WELL WELL... i hope it's... okay. most of this was written when i was tired so... pmhhmhm
> 
> dear charas i wrote and then made suddenly poof out of the chapter: sorry ill make up for it jsut take my effort for now

"So why exactly do we have to drive there? Aren't you able to just teleport us where we need to go?" Nyami said as she sat in the passenger seat, struggling to find a decent radio station to settle on. She eventually gave up and turned it to some lofi station.

"I don't trust myself to get you there in one piece."

"Oh. Uh… never mind, then." The atmosphere of the car was getting more awkward every second that passed. Nyami could swear that she'll suffocate from this tension before she even got to the mall. MZD stopped the car at a red light, turning down the radio.

"So, Mimi had said everything except where you guys were going. Care to tell, Nya?" 

"Don't you already know this?" 

"I want to hear it from you. She wouldn't tell me when I asked." She stared at him, his face never changing since after that call with Fukumimi. The usual jokester version of him was nowhere to be found, and if she were being honest with herself, she would much prefer that than him trying to be serious.

"That's… weird, but she told me to meet her at the cafe we used to hang out at." Upon hearing this, the cat had gotten her wish granted somewhat, because his expression was nothing but pure confusion.

"Hm? That little place? Didn't it shut down years ago?"

"It did?"

"Jeez, why are you so outta the loop? Do you really only leave your house to go to work?"

"Yeah… I have everything I need over there. I've got food, entertainment, and sometimes," she stopped before continuing, "Timer."

"Nya… I'm gonna be real with ya. You settling down with that dude was probably the worst decision you've ever made. You aren't living life. At least not the life you wanna live. He may have it all, but do you?" The green light came, and he continued on his way and his lecture.

Man, of all people to be lecturing to her.

"I mean, REALLY think about it. I know you said you have everything, but you don't. You really don't. If you did, you wouldn't be here right now in my car. You'd be at work, on top of a roof, installing antennas for old geezers. If you REALLY had everything, you would have never agreed to that date," she raised her finger before being verbally shot down, "and don't tell me it's not a date, because it clearly is." Nyami started getting that awful feeling again, and it felt like every negative thought in her was taking form and weighing down on her head so hard that it was just hanging.

"You know what you need to do, but you're too scared to actually do it. You need to call him, Nya. Tonight. You need to sit down on your wonderfully comfy bed, legs crossed, staring at him on the screen, talking to him about all of this! You gotta give him the verbal one-two bada boom! We're done! Stage clear! Thank you for playing! Do you get what I'm saying?!"

"You didn't need to go that far… but damn it, you're right. I gotta, as you would say it… stage clear."

"SAY IT!"

"Wh- What? I did say it!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"OKAY, uhh…. I gotta… stage clear!"

"STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"

"I GOTTA STAGE CLEAR!!!"

"WHAT?" This heathen had swerved at the front entrance of the mall, refusing to unlock the door until these words were said at appropriate hearing volume for the god.

"I GOTTA BELIEVE!"

"WRONG SAYING, but I'll take it." He finally unlocked the car, Nyami stepping out. 

"Lemme find a parking spot, and I'll see you inside." He zoomed off, not giving the cat a chance to close the door. Despite all of that serious talk, he was still reckless as all hell. So reckless that he immediately hit a bystander.

Shit.

"FUCK!! This happens every time… You okay, man?" The stranger stared blankly towards the sky, before jumping up and dusting himself off.

"Whoops, uh… Yeah! I'm fine. I should really pay more attention though. Hmm… Don't I know you from somewhere?" MZD looked at him hesitantly before shaking his head. Nyami would have to ask about that later… 

"Don't worry about that, is there anything I could do to get you to not report me to Sigma?"

"You got any glue?"

"WHAT?"

"I think I was the one hit with the car, not you. I asked if you had any glue."

"Yeah, I heard you. WHY THOUGH?" 

"I should be asking you why you were driving like that! NOW DO YOU HAVE SOME GLUE OR NOT?"

"NO! But… I can get you some. Later. Just… uh… what's your name?" The blonde (no, his nationality is not blonde) adventurer fixed his visor, and Nyami could tell on his face that he was tired of M's antics. Join the club.

"I'm Kajika, I like caves, and as far as I know, it's a small world but there's lots of caves to explore, but you know what there isn't lots of? BOTTLES OF GLUE. IN MY HANDS." Nyami didn't want her only ride home getting into some mess, so she had to come up with something quick. It definitely didn't look like the god had any good ideas.

"Oi! Just come with us, and M here will buy you all the glue you need." 

"Thanks Nyami!" He immediately paused for a moment, "That... is your name, right?" They both stared at each other confused. He shrugged it off rather quickly though, making his way into the mall. Nyami caught up with him, leaving MZD to find a parking spot with the passenger door closed this time.

"Yeah, why would it be any different?" 

"Eh… I hear some people say Niami and… it sounds wrong but you never truly know until you see for yourself. It's like a cave."

"You… really like caves, huh?"

"Yeah. I was coming out of one before getting hit, actually. Got some magical rocks from it, and apparently these can make you experience everything that you’ve ever wanted to do.” Kajika pulled them out of his pocket, the pink stones glowing in his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Maybe that's what he needed the glue for?

“For real?” Staring at them, she swore she could feel the effect. Images of Mimi swirled around her head, some being cute and some being borderline suggestive. If this is what being dubiously horny is, she needed to get out of it. But how?! Mimi’s everywhere, and nowhere, all at the same time - 

"I mean, clearly it works. You look pretty into it, and it feels and looks weird. Please stop." Nyami's daze was interrupted, and she felt terrible for making such a first impression. Great, now she looked weird as all hell. IN A PUBLIC PLACE. Just fuckin' perfect.

"Shit, sorry about that… uh, just curious but… what do you need glue for anyway?" Upon hearing the question, Kajika stared directly into her eyes, no expression whatsoever.

"To eat it."

"WHAT?"

"Are you 20 in human years or cat years? I know I spoke loud enough for you to hear me clearly. I. Eat. It."

"WH - HOW DOES THAT WORK? WON'T YOU DIE FROM THAT? HOW DO YOU EVEN - " 

"Can I help you two?" They were interrupted by a tiny chameleon boy. Well, he was human but his hoodie said otherwise. It radiated an energy that clothes usually don't radiate… something like a walking glowstick.

"Oh! Sorry! We must have not been watching where we were going, we'll be out of your way…"

"Wait a minute… it's you! That, uh, that girl Mimi keeps talking about! Stay right where you are!!" The boy immediately ran into the back of the store, and soon after he was dragging some tall, lanky dude with a familiar face out of there.

"Lee, I'm on break! This better be important…" Upon reorienting himself, the scruffy man stared at the both of them with a bit of bewilderment. That soon turned into a smug look, as he tipped his hat. The hoodie boy was excited, but now he was just confused AND excited. 

"Jeez, I'd never take you for someone who dates three people at once, Nyami." The statement took a moment to register, but she ended up laughing at the assumption that she was with Kajika. Kajika wasn't laughing however… he was zoned the FUCK out. Glue withdrawal was starting to get to him at an alarming rate. 

"Not even a hello, KK? Not even in French?"

"Aww, you know I'm messin'," he gave her a big hug, like they've been bros the whole time. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, well… I didn't mean to come in here… at least not yet. We ended up just blindly walking in while talking. It's weird, but uh… you guys got any glue?" The sound of the word knocked Kajika out of his daze, and he was fully alert. 

"Why do you need glue?"

"Caveboy here needs it."

"Why does he need it?"

"Uh… this is going to be hard to explain… but uh… M hit him with… the car door while trying to park… at full speed…"

"MZD DID WHAT???"

"Wait, dad did what?" Lee, no, Leon was grinning, on the verge to losing it to laughter. She could read nametags, not sure why she didn't do that the first time around. KK was facepalming, his hand sliding off his face. He was DONE. Nuff said.

"I swear this happens every week… But I'll take care of that another time. Right now, we gotta get you stuff for your date. I'm sure you'd know what she'd like to look at on you, right?"

"I'm pretty sure that she'd like to look… at me in my entirety. Clothing wise however, I don't know…?" 

He circled around her much like MZD did earlier, humming to himself. Honestly, all of this staring she was starting to get used to. Maybe she really did look like shit and was being too sensitive about it. After all, she was wearing -

"This suit. Have you been sleeping in it?" KK poked at the folds and such on it, all threatening to call her out if she said no.

"Maybe I have. Not too often though… you know what it's like to be tired after a long day, so cut me some slack!"

"Yeah! Cut her some slack, Mr. King Kock!" Oh. Oh no. Please, for the love of ANYTHING BUT M, something tell her that this punk did NOT just say that right behind her.

"Dad!" Leon literally jumped over the counter and ran past her to give his MZDad a hug. Ah. One big happy family. 

"Two things! First, never say that again, and second, I'm so glad you're here!!"

"Hey, Lee! What do ya say to dressin' up my best catgirl here?"

"Poggers!! I'd be happy to!"

…

Walking out of the mall with a comical amount of bags, Nyami could confidently say she was more than prepared for her date. M was in the background talking to Kajika, who looked like he just wanted to go home and drink a couple of bottles. Of glue, specifically. She put the bags in the trunk, which seemed to have infinite space for some reason??? Maybe Mister God managed to make his trunk into a portable teleporter into her house? She wouldn't know until later.

Ah fuck! Later! Later she would have to talk to Timer. Leave him. Dump him. Break his heart to grab another one. Mimi's heart. Goddamn it… this was going to be hard, but she just needs to do what M told her earlier. Talk to him.

Closing the trunk, and jumping into that familiar passenger seat once more. Eventually, M was in the car, waving Kajika and his shopping bag full of glue bottles goodbye, and heading on the way home. It was quiet, and not even the radio was on. It was fine, she needed the quiet to think about things for a while, anyway. Thoughts about now. Thoughts about a few hours from now. Thoughts of many YEARS from now. Thoughts like, "What if all of this was a mistake?" 

That question would continue to ring in her head until she made it to the comfort of her bed. At least, whatever comfort she can find in the moments before breaking up with Timer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably fix things here and there, but since it's done it's here for now.


	4. thursday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that i'm just kinda updating this every two months or so after a SUDDEN burst of energy but. i'll try to work on this more often. i didn't proofread this and it's 2am at the time of writing so if it's awkward or bad in a few places, IT JUST IS and i'll go in and fix it if i ever feel like it. u kno. what eve r. sorry timer pop'n music

This bed isn't feeling comfortable. Nyami wondered if it was because she was going to ruin everything she's ever known right now.

Timer's contact information? On the screen. The call button? Begging her to get it over with. So she did.

Brrrrrrr.

Deep breaths, Nya. You've got this.

Brrrrrrr.

This feels like confession. Timer's the guy behind the wall in her room-sized church.

Brrrrrr.

Definitely need a shower after this. Dried tears and sweat isn't nice to sleep to. Or drink to. Drinking after this couldn't be so bad...

"Nyami! What's up?"

"We… we need to talk."

…

It hasn't even been an entire minute into the call and she feels like she could just die right here, right now. Timer winced, as if he could feel that. He knew it was coming, but he also knew it couldn't be put off any longer.

"So… this is about her, right. Mimi?" Breaking the silence, he saw her hesitate to respond. They were so far, yet so close at the same time. Eye to eye. Well, screen face to screen face. 

“Yeah. Mimi. She… called me up recently. She wanted to see me again. It’s been a while -"

"Nyami. Let's… let's just get this over with. It's clear that… well… this isn't working, and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have let my job take priority over you." He tried to maintain his eye contact, and for the cat, she was already starting on what was most likely her third time crying today. All he could hear was her sniffles and tiny apologies, somewhat crunchy due to the connection being finicky.

"I, I should have told you sooner," she mumbled through tears and snot, "but it was such short notice and everyone was finding out, and… and I don't even know how you're being calm with me when I'm doing all of this… I'm so sorry, I really am, Timer -"

"I wish you told me too but… I don't wanna see you like this, Nyami. I don't wanna see you sad. I'm sorry too. I should have stayed home, with you..."

"What… what are you apologizing for… you're not the one going around and taking up dates with people you haven't talked to in years…"

"I just said it! I was focused on the wrong things for the longest time and look where it's got us!! You're breaking up with me over the phone!! We should be doing this in person, properly. It's both our faults, Nya. " He could feel himself tearing up as well, but he tried to fight it back. The most he'll let escape is one, or two tears. After this it could be a free for all for the both of them. The cat was almost choking on the spit building up in her mouth, unable to say anything.

"Feelings come and go. I get it. While this is… really, the worst time possible for the both of us to feel this way, I just want you to be happy. If your happiness is where she is, then please don't let me be the one to set you back." Her sniffling had calmed down a little, and during that whole thing she had grabbed a pillow to be her comfort.

It all felt so weird though.

She was the one who did something wrong, yet she's the one bawling her eyes out, and Timer's the one comforting her despite his heart being, or was supposed to be, broken.

It didn't feel right, like there was something he wasn't telling her.

"I'll always love you Nyami. If you need anything, just let me know."

"O-okay. I just want to ask this now, is -" The familiar sound of a video call ending rang in her ears. 

...

He had hung up. That's it. It's over. She can move on. That's what Nyami wanted, right?

Any energy he had prior to that call was absolutely drained from him. Her sad face remained in his mind as he grabbed his car keys and walked outside in nothing but a plain white T and some sweatpants. He took out his phone and turned the screen on to be welcomed to a lockscreen of a picture of something that used to be. A picture of her hugging him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. He quickly stuffed it back into his pocket. 

Ow. 

OW. 

It was getting hard to hold back these tears. He picked up his speed, almost running. He should have just jumped into the car, but knowing himself, he'll have his own tears blind him and he'll swerve and drive off a bridge, maybe even the world itself…

Part of that didn't seem too bad right now.

It would hurt, but it wouldn't hurt more than right now.

He'd just be falling, nothing below stopping him. 

Falling forever sounds like a dream.

Being pushed off sounds like a nightmare.

His head keeps reminding him of the last twenty minutes.

She dumped him.

She dumped him, face full of tears, yet had the power to ask if there was someone else. He knew she was going to ask that. 

No, there wasn't, but she isn't able to know that, is she? Why would she need to know anyway if there was someone?

_She_ had someone else, and that _someone else_ ripped her away from him as fast as his thoughts were going at the moment.

Fuck that. He'll keep walking. Running, rather. He'll run faster than every single memory of her he has. Left, right, left, right, damn it, just turn around and go home! He was too far out though…

He knew he didn't need to be here, yet… the lights felt like home.

Timer sped into the dim building. It didn't have a name. He just knew what it was from what everyone that visited said it was. A getaway. They said that there aren't any troubles here. It's all drowned out by what you need the most.

Honestly, what he needed the most was a cold one, despite never having alcohol before. First breakup, first drink, tonight's been a first for everything, it feels like! Oh well! 

Slowing down, he made his way to what he thought was the counter. It was lined with drinks, and a giant sign saying to grab "whatever looks the nicest to you". That's… not really the safest, but hey, that red drink wasn't looking too bad right now. He took it, made his way to the floor, found a chair, slammed himself into it, and then chugged half the glass. It felt like a daily routine. He sat there watching the girl on the stage sing her heart out, her red eyes silently telling the audience to listen close, but don't get too close. The drink was starting to kick in a little too quickly, but… the name on the drum set looked like… Lotte? Who?

Well, whoever she was, she was getting it. Her lyrics were hitting his heart. Maybe a bit too much, actually. Relating shouldn't be hurting this much. A song about being lonely shouldn't be up right now, but maybe she was singing to escape her troubles too.

Another sip, another song passed.

Words are starting to slur, and go in his head and right out, not registering at all.

It's suddenly too hot in here. He feels like he's melting.

Everything's spinning by the time she walks off the stage.

The last thing Timer saw was the lights shutting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again timer poppun mujikku. we will return to happy soon (whenever soon is).  
also don't worry! timer is okay!! you'll figure out what happened to him after this in a bonus.
> 
> also how do drinks work huh what right uhhhhhh


	5. friday (AFTERNOON EDITION)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey stinky! (vine boom sound effect)  
ok so we got the usual, u know, the "I didn't fucking read this before posting" but yeah sorry for the VERY long wait. i seem to only want to write at the end of the month on random things so be checking back at the end of april for an update on Literally anything. i think the quality of this has went we ooeeoooooow eooeeo and i'm very sorry for that it's not that i don't want to write i'm just ???????????????!?!?!?????????????????????! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING  
but anyways shoutouts to cy for giving me lizard on demand ur tha bes

Beep beep beep!

Beep beep beep!

Beep beep - slam. Today was the day, the day this certain person has been waiting for. He raised himself up and stretched his arms. The moment was coming, that moment being his first DJ set. He had learned all of the cool tips and tricks from MZDad, and was more than ready to make the most jam packed, poggin’ party ever -

Brr brr. That’s a phone right there, ain’t it! Vibratin’ on his nightstand, isn’t it! Let’s see, what does it say? Probably some pretty based updates on Fever Hero, there were supposed to be updates coming out around this time… No.

It’s several unread text messages from Mimi. There were so many that his phone didn’t bother to count them.

“leon. leon. leon. you gotta check out this cool lizard i found BRO. it reminded me of you bc. haha. chameLEON. your name. lol”

It was a really cool lizard, he most definitely agreed. Very poggers lizard. 

There were messages that were just sent a couple of minutes ago, and they sounded really frantic.

“leon i just realized i do not know what a date is. you have parents that date right. How does that work. What do they do on dates.”

The next message was sent five minutes after this one.

“LEON IT’S LIKE 1PM. I’M WATCHING HOW TO DATE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE. YOU THINK THESE WOULD BE OKAY? I DON’T THINK SHE’LL NOTICE THAT I DID WATCH THEM RIGHT. SHE HASN’T WATCHED THE SAME VIDEOS RIGHT”

Another one had just came as he finished reading the last one. He was in tears from laughing too hard. Was dating actually that hard? It’s just hanging out with someone, right? That’s all he did at work anyway… somewhat.

“doesnt one of your dads have a gun. bring it. bring the gun. i think nyami has met your other dad before. i think she will like the gun. she used to shoot guns i think. she will like the gun. please bring the gun with you.”

He wiped another tear away and decided he should try reassuring her. No way she’s joking, she’s probably actually freaking out. Mimi’s been like this ever since she first asked Nyami about going out. He remembers the conversation pretty well. It was only a few days ago, anyway.

…

She called him just before midnight hit.

“BROOOOOOO. I DID IT. I CALLED HER!! MY HEART’S BEATING SO FAST, HANG ON WAIT,” he could hear her squeal into a pillow, “AAAAAAHHH I’M NOT READYYY!!!”

“WAIT, WHAT? BRO… THAT’S POGGERS!! WHAT DID SHE SAY?”

“SHE SAID YEAH!!! We’re gonna go to that old cafe we used to hang out at when we were like… babies. Kids. Ya know!”

“Isn’t… that place closed down?”

“Maybe.”

“...What do you mean by that?”

“I… may or may not have… perhaps, made it a cozy little spot… for me… to live in?”

“Mimi. Why are you living in the cafe.”

“I like it, ok?! I’ve had so many good times here… It feels just like a little house too.”

“Do you even have electricity in there? Water??? Basic items for living???”

“Yeah! Everywhere here gets power and stuff. Even the places that people think no one uses.”

“Weird, but… uh… YEAH! CONGRATS ON YOUR DATE!! AT YOUR HOUSE?? HOUSE CAFE???”

“THANKS!! I HOPE SHE LIKES IT!!! IT’S REALLY FRESH AND CLEAN IN HERE!! I STILL HAVE ALL OF THE BOOKS WE USED TO READ BRO!! But uh... Leon. I’ve got a question for you.” 

“Hm? What’s up?”

“You’ve… wanted to try your DJing skills out where you work, right? Have you gotten to do that yet?”

“No, not yet. I haven’t brought it up to my boss yet, and I’m kinda nervous to tell them too...”

“Well… I may or may not have also… put… a DJ thing… in my thing... MY HOUSE, I MEAN, and… I figured you’d like to perhaps… be… my date DJ… for. My date, with Nyami, the catgirl -”

“Really? You got a DJ set? For the date???”

“No, for my best friend!! You! YOU ARE MY BESTIE!!! AND LIKE!!! AFTER THE DATE YOU COULD HAVE IT!! If your dads are okay with it of course…”

  
“REALLY??”

“YEAH!! I WILL GIVE YOU!! THE ENTIRE!! THING! THE FAT THING WITH RECORDS AND STUFF!! HOWEVER IT WORKS!!! AFTER! THE DATE!! I JUST HAPPENED TO GET IT AROUND THIS TIME!! I DIDN’T THINK I’D GET THE COURAGE TO CALL HER AND FOR HER TO SAY YES!!”

“Bro…”

“Yeah?!?!?”

“You’re the best, man. I… I don’t have the words but, jeez, this… this is poggers. REALLY POGGERS. Thank you so much, Mimi. Nyami’s going to be very lucky to have you. I know I am.”

“Aw man, don’t get all cheesy with me, you’re gonna make me cheesy! I think you deserve it, to follow your dreams, y’know! Well, I think you’re already doing so but… I just wanted to make it go a little faster. It’s my thanks for being my friend. I gotta head to bed now, because I got the usual big idol meetings tomorrow but… you’re gonna be there, right?”

“Of course. Good night, bestie.”

“Haha, good night, Leon.”

…

He snapped out of the flashback and realized he had been staring at the ceiling for like. Ten minutes. Ceilings are very entertaining to people with taste. He sent out a quick response, knowing for sure it’ll relax the rabbit girl on the other side.

“it’s ok mimi! you’ll do fine. i’ll bring the gun and she’ll see it and call you her little pogchamp :)”

“oh…… to be a pogchamp, truly a title to be bestowed on legends…”

“wait you’re not actually bringing the gun right. don’t do that i was joking i don’t want your shooter assassin looking dad tracking me down to my house”

“i don’t think that’s how guns work :(???”

“idk man… guns are freaky. and killy. murdery. deathly, even”

“BUT BRO you should come over. show me your hottest moves!! moves being your set bro. some funky music for the funky date”

“alright, i’ll be over soon!! with the gun, too :D”

“DO NOT BRING THE GUN”

That was the last message he read from her before he turned off the screen. 

Alright, let’s get moving! He threw on the trademark chameleon hoodie, rushed into the kitchen to say hi to the dads and get whatever was left from breakfast, and before 2pm hit, Leon was already out the door.

Tonight was going to be great. Perhaps even… based.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poggers! byeee byeeee


End file.
